1. Field of the Present Invention
The invention relates to a deodorizing seat pad for toilet bowls) and in particular, to an improved structure of seat pad which can be provided conveniently on a toilet bowl, securely withdrawing odor generated in the toilet bowl and discharging fresh air to the ambient atmosphere after a deodorizing treatment so as to maintain environmental hygiene.
2. Description of Related Arts
In every person's daily life the restroom or bathroom is undoubtedly one of the most frequently visited places, due to the fact that everyone must unavoidably use the restroom several times in a day. Although the restroom is an important place in a person's daily life, it is scarcely emphasized. In addition, since the restroom involves the privacy of an individual, no one speaks of restrooms in social situations. As a result, the advancement of restrooms has not kept up with other advancements in civilization, even being reduced to a sub-culture.
In the evolving history of the restroom, certainly the present toilet is the most advanced one. The toilet can collect a man's excrement and discharge it into the outdoor disposing pool so that the indoor cleanness can be maintained and meet the criteria of improving a person's quality of life. Except for cosmetic changes, however, there has been little improvement in the function of a toilet. The most disliked aspect of today's toilet is that the unpleasant odor when using the toilet cannot be expelled from the toilet. Since the restroom is a small closed space associated with an individual's privacy, air therein cannot be well circulated to overcome the problem of a stagnant, unpleasant smell.
The conventional way to reduce the pollution of unpleasant smell, or odor, is for the restroom to have fans provided on the roof to discharge the odor to the outdoors. Unfortunately, its deodorizing effect is limited. Further, since the odor discharged will invariably disturb the environment of the neighborhood, the use of fans is not a perfect method. Recently, the most popular method for deodorizing is to suppress the odor by aid of an air freshener or a deodorizer. However, since so much odor is associated with man's excrement, it cannot be suppressed so easily. Moreover, if the smell and concentration of the aroma is not controlled properly, there may be an adverse interaction contributing to the generation of unpleasant smell.
ROC Application No. 87218003 discloses a deodorizing device for a toilet, which comprises a base plate provided immediately underneath the original seat pad. Such base plate has a shape corresponding to the seat pad and has one or more air intake holes provided around its inner periphery facing the toilet bowl and the seat pad. A venting pipe mounts on the base plate at the pivot connecting the seat pad and the toilet cover. A fan is provided at the other end of the venting pipe. Such fan can be fixed on the toilet cover or other positions of the toilet. The fan further provides an air-exhaust pipe. When the toilet is used, the fan draws odor generated from the excrement of the user through the air intake holes into the channel. The odor then passes to the fan via the venting pipe and is discharged outside through the air-exhaust pipe connected with the fan so that the odor in the toilet can be expelled completely.
However, according to that ROC Application, for the odor to be drawn by the fan, an air exhaust pipe must be provided to conduct the odor to the outside or to another passage such as the drain. This might occupy additional space in the bathroom. Moreover, odor drawn into the pipe and delivered straight to the outdoors would invariably spread outside, which not only is not hygienic, but also might cause complaints by neighbors. Furthermore, since the deodorizing device for the toilet disclosed in the ROC Application requires changes to the design of the original toilet, it is not economically worthwhile for the toilet structure commonly used in today's houses. In addition, the engineering involved in a changed toilet is not simple and might not fit in the structure of the traditional original floor plan because of an improper fit in construction, which could cause serious problems such as water leakage, etc.
Accordingly, the prior art for deodorizing a toilet still has many disadvantages and is not a perfect design yet, allowing for much room for improvement.